Twilight: Alternate Ending
by The Vampire Victor
Summary: This is my alternate ending to the first book in the Twilight Saga, Twilight.


Bella

I woke in a hospital bed, vaguely remembering why I was here. "Bella?" I knew that voice. It was Edward! I sat up too quickly and it hurt my wrist and leg. I winced and he was by my side in an instant. "Are you ok?" he asked. I looked into his golden eyes, "I am now." I said. I looked at my wrist and saw the thick bandage. "Oh. That was real." I said, realisation hitting me. "Yes, it was." Said Edward. I suddenly remembered the whole night, how James had bit me and how Edward had saved me... Edward! "You saved my life!" I said. Edward looked up from the spot on the floor he was looking at. "Yes, but I almost killed you." He looked ashamed. There was a small knock on the door. It was Carlisle. "Good afternoon Bella. I thought I heard your voice. I didn't expect you awake so soon." The doctor said with his smooth voice. "I bet you heard me all the way down the hall." I laughed but it hurt so I stopped. Dr Cullen looked to Edward. "Son, can I have a word? We will be just down the hall Bella. Just tell us if you need anything." They both walked out of the room. I was scared; I didn't know what to do with myself until I saw the table of surgical instruments. There was a small knife on the table. I picked it up and started to cut my wrists. They both opened with nothing more than a slight wince of pain. I then sliced my stomach, whilst biting on my knuckles to help with the pain. Then I positioned the knife over my heart, ready to plunge it in.

Edward

I heard a scream, Bella's scream. I ran to her room, Carlisle behind me and when I opened the door I was greeted by a horrific mess. When we had both entered the room, we shut and locked the door and then properly looked around the room. Bella was slumped on the bed, head up, eyes wide in terror, but of what? She had her wrists slit and a gash across her stomach. There was a cut on her forehead and the weapon, a surgical knife, was protruding from her chest. "Edward. Help me, calm her down." Carlisle said urgently. He was trying to bandage her wounds and remove the knife but she was struggling, was she scared it was going to hurt her when he helped her? At that moment in time I didn't care. I ran over and knelt down so I could look her in the face. "Bella, look at me." Her head turned towards me, her face lit up with fear. "Bella, there is nothing to be afraid of. Calm down and let Carlisle help you." She pulled her hand away from Carlisle as he tried to help her with it. He could have easily restrained her, but it would have hurt her. Edward gently took her by the elbow and handed the arm slowly to Carlisle. "Look at me, it won't hurt. Don't worry." I said reassuringly. I heard Carlisle think, 'ask her what caused this' so I did. "Bella, can you speak to me?" She turned her head to me. "Yes Edward. I can speak." She answered sounding scared. "Can you tell me who did this? Was it Victoria?" He asked. "No, not Victoria! Is she here? VICTORIA IS COMING FOR ME!" She screamed. "Calm down. Victoria isn't here. So who did this to you?" I asked, curious now. "I can't tell you. I don't think you would like the answer." She said. "No it's ok. I can handle anything. I won't let anyone hurt you." I reassured her. Then my phone rang. It was Alice."What is it? We have an emergency here." I answered hurriedly. "Right, I'm coming. Be there in a minute." And she hung up. Two seconds later, she arrived. "I foresaw all of this, that's why I called." She said. "Don't tell him." Bella pleaded with her. Alice knew what Bella was talking about. "What? What aren't you telling me?" I said, furious. "She doesn't want to tell you who made her like this, but I know. And if we carry on this path you won't find out because I keep a secret until I die and Bella won't be able to give you the answer." Alice answered. Bella just stared at me and slumped back. As she did so, she let out a cry of pain because the knife had dug in deeper. "Bella, sit straight as possible. Can you do that?" Carlisle asked. "I think so." She answered. "Edward, I did this." She said simply. Or did she say it, I wasn't sure. "What?" I asked. "I did it, I hurt myself. I was going to kill myself but I obviously made too much noise and alerted you." She said. Carlisle had stopped helping her and was just staring at her. Alice was emotionless, she had seen it before. Alice left, I don't know why but she did. Maybe it was the smell. "Bella. Why? Just why?" I asked. "I was afraid. I guess fear finally showed up after months of knowing, I finally felt afraid of vampires, of your family, of Carlisle. Of you." She said. "Carlisle, help her. Please." I pleaded. "I will not help make a girl better who wants to die. It's what she wants." He said plainly and I screamed. Alice turned up then with Jasper and immediately I stopped screaming. It was Jaspers powers.

Bella

I looked around me, the vampires around me. A doctor who wouldn't heal me, a newborn who wanted to eat me, a fortune teller that was always my sister and the guy I had met with the golden eyes and the brown hair who was my boyfriend. He was on his knees, being calmed by Jasper but with his eyes still full of pain. He was mine, he had never wanted anyone else in his existence but me. That was a long time to want one girl. Maybe I shouldn't be afraid, maybe I would be alright. Suddenly I heard a quick beeping and I looked over to the heart rate monitor as did everyone else and my life was flashing before my eyes. The first time I had seen Edward, the day in Biology looking into a microscope, the cafeteria, Jacob Black. And I started screaming. "I DONT WANT TO DIE! HELP ME! NO NO NO NO NO!" I kept saying no over and over, incapable of thinking of anything else to say. I felt cold hands on my wrists and stomach, lying me down slowly. Then I had hands on my face and someone was talking to me. At first I could hear them, even over my screaming. But then their voice faded. I could no longer see them. All was silent and there was an empty blackness. Then there was pain but I couldn't move. My muscles wouldn't comply and my brain no longer worked as it should. The pain was unbearable. For ages all there was, was the pain. Until there was the light. I felt the light on my eyelids and I tried to open my eyes. My eyes flickered open for a second and I heard a shout of "BELLA" before I slipped back into the pain again. The next time I opened my eyes they stayed open. And this time I realised that Edward was there. "Hey." I said as casually as if I had just woken on a Sunday and nothing had ever happened. "Hey." Edward said. "Am I dead?" I asked. He laughed. "No, not even close." He answered. "Why was it so painful?" I asked. "Why was what so painful?" He asked. "The whole time I was unconscious, I was in pain. As my skin was being peeled off or something" I explained. He looked worried. "You didn't move an inch. I would have thought you dead if I couldn't hear your heart." "Well I was in agony and I don't know why. I don't care though. I have you." I said. I sat up and gestured for him to sit next to me. He sat on the bed and I lay across his knee with him stroking my hair the way I liked it. And all was peaceful, for now.


End file.
